An image processing apparatus such as multi-function peripheral (MFP) includes a unit that consumes a large amount of energy. For example, an image processing apparatus includes a fixing unit that fixes an image on a sheet using heat, and a large amount of energy is needed for the fixing. Therefore, a power expense for the image processing apparatus may be significantly large.
In the related art, an image forming apparatus sets a printing execution time to lower the power expense. However, as the printing execution time is set mainly during night time during which the power cost is low, a user may not be able to obtain the printed material at a preferred time.